YuGiOH: Frontier
by Renzie
Summary: All hell breaks out at Domino Highschool. Renzie is kidnapped, the Hell Panther is hunting down Melynda, and James meets a new tamer. Changed to PG-13 for language and violence.
1. Enter my Nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-OH. Period. First chapter is intro to the main character(s). My first fic.  
  
Yu-Gi-OH: Frontier  
  
Chapter I  
  
Enter my Nightmare  
  
"Dante, what'cha doin'?"a five year-old Renzi asked her older brother.  
  
"Working," the fourteen year-old answered.  
  
"Workin' on what?" she asked.  
  
Her brother placed down the gadget he was working on. Picking up a piece of cardboard of the table, he said, "Here Ren, look at this," he handed it to her.  
  
She took it, and looked at it. It looked like some sort of card. She tried to read some words on it. "Ma...Magician...of..." she tried to read.  
  
Dante smiled at the fact that she could read the first word. "It says 'Magician of Black Chaos', good try though," he said taking the card back. He went back to work on the divice.  
  
"Dante, what it for?" she asked.  
  
He turned around and looked at her. Picking her up, he placed her on his lap. "You do remeber Dalet, don't you?" he asked.  
  
Renzi nodded, "Yes, Dally is my best friend."  
  
"His older brother and I are creating a card game. It's called 'Duel Monsters'. We're designing the cards for the game. That is one of them. And, this device here, its called a Duel-ARC. You slide the cards through here and then you could play the game online."  
  
"Wow!" Renzi said.  
  
"Look at the time Renzi. It's time for bed." Dante said carrying her to her room.  
  
"Awww, but I want stay up,"  
  
"Renzi, I need you to stay here. I'm going out again tonight."  
  
"Okay, Dante. I stay here." she said falling asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A car sat outside Renzi's house. The driver tapping the wheel nervousely with his fingers. He saw the door open, and a dark figure came out. "Dante, right on time." the driver wispered.  
  
Another man sat in the car with him. "Tyr, you sure you want to do this?" he said.  
  
"Of course. This Duel Monsters thing is gonna be big, and there is noway I'm gonna share the profits with Dante."  
  
"Yes, but killing him? Doesn't he have a sister?"  
  
"She can be adopted,"  
  
"But isn't your little brother friends with her?"  
  
"Shut up here he comes!"  
  
Dante slowly walked up to the car. "Hey Tyr, wanted to speak with me?" he asked. He noticed the other man in the back seat. "Who is he?"  
  
"That, Dante, is my new partner, Mr. Pegasas," Tyr said coldly.  
  
"Aren't I your partner?"  
  
"Not any more," With that he held up a gun and pulled the trigger.  
  
BANG!!!!  
  
The car then sped away, leaving the bady in the middle of the road. Tyr didn't believe what he did. He killed an artist, he killed a brother, he killed his friend. Soon the cops would be looking for. What would his parents think, what would his brother think. He saw his parents reaction to him in his mind, 'Tyr, how could you kill your friend. Now that poor girl is all alone.' He saw his younger brothers tears, ' How could you, how could you do this to Renzi. She is my best friend.'  
  
"It's okay now Tyr, no one would ever think you did it." Pegasas reasured him.  
  
"Your right."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirens blew loudly all night long, and Renzi sat there on her porch. She watched people run around franticly. The cops questioned her neighbors. She waited there, for her brother. She knew he was in that crowd somewhere. Somewhere. A man then came up to her, his wife behind him. "Are you Renzi Mourningstar?" he asked. She nodded. "I'm Itoro Mandez, Dalet's father."  
  
'Dally!' She percked up.  
  
"We would like you to spend the night with us."  
  
"Sowy, but I'm waiting for my brother to come back." she said.  
  
Itoro looked at his wife, "Renzi dear, your brother is dead," she said to Renzi.  
  
"What?" Tears began to build in Renzi's eyes.  
  
"Renzi come with us,"  
  
"Noooo!" she exploded. Renzi ran into her house and locked the door. Mrs. Mandez pounded on the door, begging Renzi to come with them. Renzie refused to open the door. "NOOOOO!!!!! HE'S NOT DEAD!!!!! MOMMA AND POPPA ARE DEAD, BUT DANTE ISN'T!!!! HE'LL COME BACK, HE WILL!!!!!" she yelled at the top of her little lungs. She then ran to her room and burried herself under the bed covers. And cried herself to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I know the first part is bummpy, but this is my first fanfic. R&R Please. No Flames.  
  
Calling all tamers:  
  
If you want to be a tamer in this story answer the folowing Questions.  
  
1) Name  
  
2)age  
  
3)sex  
  
4)Duel Monster partner  
  
5)DM partner's name  
  
6)good or evil  
  
7)who you love from yu-gi-oh  
  
Note: there can't be more then one person with the same duel monster  
  
Monsters taken:  
  
Magician of Black Chaos( Renzi's partner introduced in next chapter)  
  
again R&R 


	2. Chaos in the City

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.  
  
Author's note: Last chapter, if you hadn't noticed, was a dream about the murder of Renzie's brother, Dante. Yes, there will be more yu-gi-oh characters in the story, further on. Pegasas already took part in the murder of her brother. Just what is he up to. Oh well, I will be doing more character development on Renzie and Dalet, and another of the main characters is introduced. (Oh, and her last name is Mourningstar, and it means what it sounds like, Mourning and Star. Sad name, I know.)  
  
  
  
Yu-Gi-OH: Frontier  
  
Chapter II  
  
Chaos In The City  
  
Renzie's alarm clock went of at 8:00 that Saturday morning. Her golden eyes slowly opened, and she equally slowly sat up. Her bed covers were all messed up. She must have been tossing and turning in her sleep that night. Most likely because she had that horrible dream about her brother's death. "Why did I dream of it now?" she asked herself. It's been 10 years since he was shot. Still the cops were searching for his murderer.  
  
Renzie got out of her bed and walked into the bathroom down the hall. She wasn't surprised at the sight in the mirror. Her aubern hair was all tangled and frizzy. Her typical bed-head. She took off her pajamas and sat them on the counter. She took a quick shower. Afterwards, she dressed herself in her favorite outfit, a pair of Mudd jeans with a fringed belt and a black tee with a dragon embroidered in silver. Renzie then ran to the stair well and slid down the armrail. She went to the kitchen and began to make some pancakes. She checked the clock while beating some eggs in a large bowl. 8:30. "Gotta meet the guys at 12:00. I have plenty of time," she said to herself. Who else could she speak to? Since her brother's death, she lived alone. Yes, she was offered to live the Mandezs, but she wished to stay in her brother's mansion.  
  
Yes, a mansion. Her brother was a well known artist. A prodegy of the art world. His paintings sold for thousands, sometimes millions. Maybe it was his fame that brought his death. Sad, really. To die at such a young age. But thats how life worked. If you ever rose above, you were surly to get shot down. That's what Renzie calls 'the law of life'.  
  
As she began to pour the batter on to the skillit, the phone rang. She answered it. "Talk to me," she said indifferently.  
  
"Sup beautiful," the voice on the other end said.  
  
Renzie's Face wrinkled into a snarl. "HOW THE HELL YOU GET THIS NUMBER, JOEY!!!!" she roared.  
  
"Dalet told me, love," Joey giggle. A tint of Tristen's laughing could be heard in the background.  
  
Joey has always had a crush on Renzie. Oviously, she didn't like him. "Listen Joey, if you ever call again, I'll hunt you down and strangle you. AND THAT GOES THE SAME FOR YOU, TRISTEN!!!" she shouted loudly, hoping that Tristen would hear her. With that she hung up the phone, victorious. She sniffed the air. Something was burning. "AHHHH!!! MY PANCAKES!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Slamming the door to her house, and with a stomach full of burnt pancakes, Renzie left for the mall. She hummed to herself as she walked down the side walk. It was 10:45, she still had enough time. She then came to the buisness district of town. 10:55. She was making perfect time. Maybe she'd visit the game shop.  
  
The bell rang as she entered the game shop. There she saw Yugi with his Grandpa sitting at the counter, talking. They looked at her as she came in. "Hey, Renzie. How are you?" Yugi greeted her warmly, as usually.  
  
"Stalked by Joey, ate burnt pancakes, nothing out of the ordinary," she answered.  
  
"So, young lady, how may I help you?" Grandpa asked cheerfully.  
  
"Just a pack of cards please," she said.  
  
"One pack, okay. That would be $4.00 dollars please," Grandpa said handing her the pack of Duel Monsters cards.  
  
Renzie opened her purse and took out her credit card. She handed it to Grandpa, "Here ya go,"  
  
"Where are you going today Renzie?" Yugi asked as Grandpa scanned her card.  
  
"Oh, I'm meeting Dalet and Melynda at the mall for lunch. Hey, would you like to come along, Yugi?" she asked, taking back her card.  
  
"Thanks, but sorry. I promised Grandpa that I would help around the shop," Yugi answered.  
  
"Okay, later," she said and left.  
  
Renzie looked at her watch, once outside the shop. 11:45. Renzie's eyes buldged out of her head. She had no idea where the time went. She couldn't have spent more than ten minutes in the game shop. She sprinted down the sidewalk until she got to the mall, 5 minutes late. Dalet was waiting for her in the food court. Melynda probably overslept, again. Dalet waved to her when he saw her walk in. "Hey, Ren! Over here!," he souted.  
  
Dalet, Renzie's best friend since childhood. He was a tall young man, with violet eyes, and chin length brown hair. He was always there for her when she needed him. They were always together. They were also in the same classes. You could see why they were called the best of friends.  
  
Melynda, Renzie's other friend was the complete opposite. Melynda only looked out for Melynda. But, she was a good friend. Poor Melynda had it bad. She had a younger brother, a younger sister, and a phsycotic twin sister.  
  
Renzie took a seat next to Dalet. He smiled. "Whats up, Ren?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing,"she answered.  
  
"Is that so," he said.  
  
A red blur sped past the two and collided into the next few rows of tables. That red blur was nonother than Melynda, in her fire tee. She sat there on the floor blushing, embarassed at her own clumsieness. "Hee, hee. Hi ya guys," she said.  
  
"Graceful entence, Melynda," Dalet teased her.  
  
"Take that back!" Melynda retorted, fists clenched, ready to fight.  
  
Renzie rolled her eyes. ~These are my friends?~  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
After hours of listening to Melynda and Dalet fight, shopping for stuff, and walking around, it was finaly time to leave. It was starting to get dark outside, and Dalet didn't want Renzie to walk home all alone. He said his brother would give her a ride home. His brother drove up in his car. Dalet, Melynda, and Renzie got into the back seat. Tyr began to get nervous when Renzie got in. Dalet noticed this, but didn't question. First they dropped off Melynda. She tripped on her way out. Renzie got back to her house at 11:35. It was very late. After saying goodbye, a very nervous Tyr sped off.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The keys jingled as she opened the front door. Renzie slowly closed the door and locked it again. Her footsteps echoed in the empty halls. She climbed the stairs and went into her room. Renzie plopped down onto her bed and took out the pack of Duel Monsters cards she bought that day. She opened it and looked through the cards. She had most of the cards in the pack, but there was one card different from the rest. It was a card that she had never seen before. It was all black, with a golden border. It had no picture of a monster. The only writing on the card was in gold letters and read.... "Sabre?"  
  
As if it was ment to happen, a loud buzzing started as she read the word. Placeing the card on her desk, Renzie got up and went into the hall. The buzzing grew as she got closer to the source, her brother's room. ~My brother's room?~ She hasn't been his room since he died. She slowly opened the door and walked inside. An eerie light poured from a divice on the table. The buzzing had stoped, but the light from the device grew. Renzie went over to the table and picked up the device. She remembered it almost imidietly. It was the device her brother was working on the night before he died, the Duel-ARC. She then noticed a card that was sitting under the Duel-ARC. She picked it up with her other hand. It was the card her brother showed her ten years ago. The Magician of Black Chaos.  
  
Just then, a blinding light came from the Duel-ARC. Renzie droped it and fell backwards onto the floor. "I bid you welcome, Renzie Mourningstar," a strange voice came from the device on the floor.  
  
"What? How did you know my name? Who are you?" a startled Renzie asked.  
  
"Tamer of Sabre, your destiny awaits," It said, not answering her questions.  
  
"But," Renzie's remark was cut short by a blinding light.  
  
When the light dimmed, Renzie opened her eyes and rubbed them. She was not ready for what she saw next. A dark figure loomed over her, blood-red eyes staring down at her. Renzie looked at the card in her hand, then back at the figure.  
  
"This can't be. It's immpossible. I don't believe it," Renzie said startled.  
  
Before her stood the Magician of Black Chaos.  
  
"Believe it,"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Autors note: There, second chap done. Renzie meets her partner.  
  
Calling all tamers:  
  
If you still want to be a tamer, answer the questions in the first chapter.  
  
R&R please. No flames 


	3. Chaos Mage Sabre

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.  
  
Author's note: Okay, this chapter is gonna be very violent. A new tamer might be introduced, depends on who reviews ~hint hint~. More character development in this chapter. Renzie sorta bashes her Chaos Mage. *Ducks under a flying boot* Wow, that was close. Beware of flying boots in this chapter.  
  
New Tamer's!:  
  
James-^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Yu-Gi-OH: Fronteir  
  
Chapter III  
  
Chaos Mage Sabre  
  
  
  
  
  
"You, you spoke," Renzie said astound.  
  
The Chaos Mage rolled his eyes, "Oh course I can speak. What do I look like, a gorilla?"  
  
Renzie was shocked by his sarcastic remark. ~Maybe its just an illusion. If I throw something at him, it might just go through him.~  
  
Renzie pulled off her boot and threw it at the Chaos Mage, nailing him in the middle of his forehead. He fell backwards and hit the ground. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!!!" he screamed at her.  
  
Renzie jumped in surprise. "Holy Shit! You are real!"  
  
"Of course I am, you stupid human girl!" he retorted.  
  
They sat there staring at one another. Her gold eyes deeply focust on his red ones, his eyes focust on hers. Neither moved an inch for a long time. Renzie finally decided to break the silence between them. "So, who are you?" she asked in a friendly tone.  
  
"I am the Magician of Black Chaos, you stupid human girl," he said as rudely as possible.  
  
"No, I mean what's your name?" she asked, trying not to throttle him.  
  
"My, name?" The Chaos Mage looked quite confused.  
  
"Yay, your name. My name is Renzie. What's yours?" She asked again, scooting forward.  
  
"I, don't have a name," he admitted.  
  
Renzie smiled. "That's okay. I'll help you find one,"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
A young man ran through the streets, a strange device in hand, calling out to his missing friend. "DARK MAGICIAN!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!!" he yelled into the night.  
  
The device in his hands began to go off. He stopped in his tracks, staring at the device. "James, hear my voice," the device spoke.  
  
"Wha-What the hell," was his reaction.  
  
"Tamer of Black Magik, your destiny awaits," it said, its light dimming.  
  
"Black Magik. Is that not what that strange card read," a new voice added.  
  
James turned around to see the Dark Magician standing there.  
  
"Where were you Dark Magician. You had me worried," James said.  
  
"Master, I sense another presence like mine in the city," the Dark Magician said.  
  
"Another Duel Monster?"  
  
"Yes. I also sense great danger coming," the Dark Magician warned his master.  
  
"What kind of danger?" James asked.  
  
As if to answer his question, the sky lit up with lighting. This was quite odd because it was a clear night. The lightning then fused into one. A new form was created. The great beasts' three heads gave out a bellowing roar. It spread its wings and glided down to the city, knocking down the tops of skyscrappers. It landed, crushing several buildings and cars. The Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon has come.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Josh?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Lance?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Bob?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Betty?"  
  
"BETTY!?!"  
  
"Okay, maybe not,"  
  
"Why don't you just call me Magician of Black Chaos?"  
  
"Cause you're my Duel Monster and I want you to be special," Renzie replied.  
  
"Since when was I 'your' Duel Monster?"  
  
Renzie takes of her other boot and throws it at him. The boot left a nice big dent in his helmet. "Since I said so," was her reply.  
  
"Lucky me," the Chaos Mage mumbled.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Nothing,"  
  
Silence fell between the two again. The Chaos Mage's eyes began to wander around the room. It was filled with things he had not seen before. Something then caught his eye, a picture in a gold frame. "Who's that?" he asked.  
  
Renzies eyes turned to the picture of her and her brother, "Oh, that's a picture of me when I was young,"  
  
"No, I mean the young man,"  
  
"Oh, he's my older brother, Dante. He died when I was young," she said looking at the floor.  
  
"Oh,"  
  
The ground then began to shake uncontrolably. Things fell off shelves and glass shatered. It felt like the end of the world was coming.  
  
Renzie tried to keep her balance, but she just ended up on the floor. "What the fuck is going on?" she asked.  
  
The Chaos Mage picked up Renzies boots and threw them at her. "Put them on, we're going to see,"  
  
Renzie quickly slipped them on. She then followed her Chaos Mage out of the house and into the street. She didn't believe her eyes when she saw what was happening. A Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon was destroying the city. "This is bad. This is really bad," she said to herself.  
  
"Renzie, hurry up," the Chaos Mage shouted.  
  
Renzie ran after her Duel Monster. She followed him into some dark alleys, and lost sight of him completly. Renzie ran this way and that. She called out to him, but he didn't answer. She continued to run until she collided into someone. "Ow! Hey watch were your going kid," Renzie growled as the boy fell to the ground.  
  
"Sorry, don't have a cow," he said back.  
  
"Here let me help you up," Renzie said offering her hand to the boy.  
  
She pulled him up and he dusted himself off. He was at least 12 years of age. Renzie's eyes then cought a glimpse of the device in his hand. "Hey, you have a Duel-ARC, too!" Renzie said, pulling out hers.  
  
"Duel-ARC? That's what this is. Hey, your's is different from mine," he said.  
  
He was right. Renzie's was black while his was violet.  
  
"Wow, your right,"  
  
The Duel-ARCs then began to go off. "Tamer Sabre and Tamer Black Magik, your first test has come,"  
  
"First test! But I didn't get to study!" Renzie complained.  
  
Just then a building nearby collasped, and the BEUD emerged. It towered over them, all three heads glared at them, and gave a great roar.  
  
"Oh god, this is the first test?" the boy asked startled.  
  
"Aparently it is!" Renzie answered, startled.  
  
The dragon lifted its foot, intending to crush the two youths. Renzie was about to faint. A black figure darted out of the darkness, and grabbed her. Renzie looked as the dragon brought down its foot, and saw another dark shadow grab the boy. Renzie looked to the face of her rescuer, it was her Chaos Mage. "It's about damn time," she mummbled.  
  
The Chaos Mage just smiled, and continued to run. He finaly stopped when he warped to the to of a building. They were at least a few hundred meters away from the BEUD, and it was advancing quickly upon them. Two more figures appeared on the roof next to them. Renzie smiled. "Hey, kid. Glad you made it,"  
  
The boy shook his head and didn't believe what he saw. "You have a Duel Monster, too!"  
  
"Master, what we must worry about now is that dragon," the Dark Magician said.  
  
"Yeah, and I have a plan on how to stop it," the Chaos Mage said.  
  
"What's that?" asked Renzie.  
  
The Chaos Mage walked to edge of the building, and rose his staff into the air. "This!"  
  
A ball of black light flew from the staff, and collided into one of the dragons heads, frying one of its eyes. The dragon flailed in pain.  
  
"Impresive," the Dark Magician said.  
  
The dragon stopped flailing, and glared at the Chaos Mage with five, blood- thirsty eyes. It gave a great roar that caused the ground to shake.  
  
"Well done, Merlin. You pissed it off," Renzie said sarcasticly.  
  
Renzie racked her brain, trying to figure out what to do. Then she remembered the Duel-ARC. She looked at it in her hand, not active. ~Maybe this could help,~ She pushed some buttons, but it still remained inactive. ~How do I turn this on? Some magic word? Wait! That's it! Sabre!~ Renzie knew what to do next. She held the Duel-ARC in front of her. "SABRE!!!" she shouted out.  
  
The Duel-ARC activated and began to pour light out. The boy and the Magicians sheilded their eyes.  
  
"Renzie, what's happening?" her Chaos Mage asked.  
  
A voice then came from the Duel-ARC, again. "SABRE ADVANCE ACTIVATED!!"  
  
A blinding light filled the city, most likely waking every citizen up.  
  
Renzie rubbed her eyes, and soon regained her sight. "Is everyone okay?" she asked.  
  
"I'm okay," the boy said, "But I think something happened to your Chaos Mage,"  
  
"What do you mean by that? I feel perfectly fine,"  
  
Renzie looked at her Duel Monster, and was startled. He didn't look like a Chaos Mage anymore. He now wore a suit of black armor, he no longer had a helmet, and his hair had silver highlights. His staff was replaced with a scythe. Renzie's Duel-ARC then began to go off. Renzie looked at it, and a picture of her Chaos Mage came onto the screen. Like an encyclopedia, it gave the name and description of the Duel Monster. "Chaos Mage Sabre?" she read the screen. "Wow," she said.  
  
The BEUD regained its vision from the flash of light, it let out a bellowin roar. Renzie jumped in shock when she saw how close it was. "Oh my God, we're gonna die!" Renzie paniced.  
  
"Not if I can help it," the Chaos Mage said.  
  
He lunged for the beast, weilding his new scythe, and sliced off its middle head. The BEUD screamed in pain. The two heads shot a blast of white lightning at the Chaos Mage, he dodgedit by millimeters. The Chaos Mage then sliced the dragon right down the middle, splitting it in two. The dragon howled as it died and fell to the ground. It's body desintagrated into nothing. All that was left was collasped buildings.  
  
Renzie stood there dumbfounded. Her Duel Monster actually beat the dragon. "That was awsome,"  
  
"You got that right," the boy agreed.  
  
The Chaos Mage teleported back to the rooftop where the others waited. Renzie's Duel-ARC began to glow again, a bright light flashed. "Sabre deactivate," it beeped.  
  
When the light settled, Renzie's Duel Monster was a normal Chaos Mage again. Sirens then began to go off and helecoptors filled the air.  
  
"It be best if we left," the Dark Magician said.  
  
"I agree," said the Chaos Mage.  
  
"I have a good idea, let's go back to my house," Renzie suggested.  
  
"Okay," the boy said.  
  
With a wave of the Magicians' staffs, they teleported to the front of Renzie's house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun was already rising when they got there. It was hard to believe that they were up all night. Renzie ran up to the front door of the mansion and opened it. "Come on in guys," she invited them.  
  
The boy was in awe when he enter the big structure. His Dark Magician just grumbled under his breathe, "I've seen bigger castles,"  
  
They went into the kitchen and had a seat at the table. Renzie went into the frige and pulled out some cokes. She handed one to the boy, one to each of the Duel Monsters (who just looked at the cans, not knowing what to do with them), and kept the last for herself. "So what's your name, kid?" Renzie asked the boy.  
  
"My name is James. What's yours?" he replied.  
  
"I'm Renzie Mourningstar,"she answered.  
  
"Mourningstar? As in the painter?" James asked surprised.  
  
"Yes, I'm Dante Mourningstar's little sister," Renzie answered.  
  
"That's cool," James said.  
  
Renzie decided to turn on the TV that was on the counter. There was report on what happen that night. "The damage in the east district was heavy and about 20 people lost their lives. What has happened was declared a terrorist attack a few minutes ago. More news soon on this horrific event." the reporter said.  
  
"That's a shame, 20 people dead," the Dark Magician said.  
  
James looked at the cock. "Oh, I got to get back home. Mom would be worried," he said getting up, his Dark Magician following.  
  
He stoped on his way out and frowned.  
  
"What's wrong, James?" Renzie asked.  
  
"My mom would freak if I came home with a Duel Monster, I don't know what to do with my Dark Magician," he said.  
  
"Good point," Renzie said, "Hey, how about you leave your Dark Magician here at my place. Then you can come visist any time you want,"  
  
"Really, you mean it?" James asked.  
  
"Yes. It's sorta lonely here anyway,"  
  
"Thanks, Renzie. See you later," he said running out the door.  
  
Renzie looked at the Dark Magician. "Make yourself comfortable," she said.  
  
"Thank you," he said, walking off into another room.  
  
Renzie got up and threw out her coke can.  
  
"Renzie?" her Chaos Mage spoke up.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"About my name,"  
  
"Wanna discuss some more options?"  
  
"No, I've decided on one,"  
  
"Really? What?"  
  
"How's Dante sound to you?"  
  
"Dante," Renzie was sorta shocked, "If that's what you want to called,"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Somewhere in dark castle, the Lord of Dragons watched our heros every move. He let out a evil laugh, "Foolish humans, you shall fall to my hands soon,"  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Author's note: Yep that was one long chapter. I think it was sweet that the Chaos Mage wanted the name of Ren's bro. Oh, and the first villian is revealed. And before I forget, Chaos Mage Sabre is a Monster I made up for this fic. Basicly, it's a supped up Magician of Black Chaos.  
  
Note to James- James, your Dark Magician needs a nickname. And because you're the first to submit a review, you're now one of the main characters.^_^  
  
Calling all tamers:  
  
If you still want to be a tamer, answer the following Q's in your review.  
  
1)Name  
  
2)age  
  
3)What duel monster do you want?  
  
4)Duel monsters nickname  
  
5)Good Guy or Bad  
  
6)Who you love from yu-gi-oh  
  
7) sex  
  
  
  
Monsters taken:  
  
Magician of Black Chaos  
  
Dark Magician  
  
Celtic Gaurdian(next chap)  
  
  
  
I need some evil tamers.  
  
R&R no flames please  
  
Review  
  
Review  
  
Review  
  
Won't continue until I have 5 reviews. 


	4. Don't Call Me Legolas!

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh.  
  
Author's notes: More character development on Melynda, the ditz. Kaiba is in this one. Joey bashing(by Renzie, who else?). A certain little elf is marking Melynda's life a living hell. New tamers , one evil. And I'm soon introducing the Black Magik Dragon (a very special event in the story). Tamers still needed.  
  
Tamers so far:  
  
Renzie & Dante(Magician of Black Chaos' nickname)  
  
James & Dark Magician  
  
  
  
New Tamers:  
  
*Melynda & Celtic Guardian  
  
Dark & Gilfar Demon  
  
  
  
Evil Tamers:  
  
Clow & Panther Warrior  
  
  
  
*=my chatacters  
  
  
  
  
  
Yu-Gi-OH: Frontier  
  
Chapter IV  
  
Don't call me Legolas  
  
  
  
  
  
Renzie sat there on her bed, phone to her ear, and her fingers playing with the cord. Just like every teenage girl. The phone rang several times before Melynda picked up. "Hey, Myn, what took you so long?" Renzie asked her friend when she picked up the phone.  
  
"Renzie? You got me at a bad time," Melynda said, sounding very tired. Melynda is usually very hyper.  
  
"Myn, you sound terrible," Renzie commented.  
  
"Hey, Melynda babe, what's that you talking into?" Renzie heard a new voice on the other side with Melynda.  
  
"Who's that?" Renzie asked Melynda, who was trying to hush the new voice.  
  
"He's my....." Melynda started.  
  
"He's your boyfriend!" Renzie took a wild guess.  
  
"Yes! I'm her boyfriend!" the voice shouted.  
  
"No, you're not, Legolas!" Melynda objected.  
  
"I'm not Legolas, I'm the Celtic Guard...." the voice said, but was cut short.  
  
"Well, Renzie look at the time. I got to go," Melynda said quickly and hung up the phone.  
  
Renzie blinked. ~Okay.....That was wierd.~ Renzie was confused. She just saw Melynda yesterday, and she seemed perfectly fine. What could have happened.  
  
Renzie decided to pay Melynda a quick visit, and see whats got her all jumpy. She hung up the phone and ran down the stairs. Dante was playing the playstation in the living room, and the Dark Magician was reading a book in the kitchen. "Chaos Ma........I mean Dante?" she said, correcting herself.  
  
"Sup, Ren?"  
  
"I'm going down to a friends house. If James comes by, let him in. I'll be right back," Renzie said.  
  
"Okay be careful," Dante replied.  
  
Renzie ran out the door. The Dark Magician then looked up from his book. "You are very irresponsible letting your master out on her own in such a dangerous time," he said.  
  
"Don't worry. She'll throw her boots at her attackers,"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
A girl laid hidden in the bushes. A large cat like figure at her side. An evil smile creeped across her face as Renzie left her house and walked by. "So that is Tamer Sabre, the girl we've been sent to kill," the Panther Warrior beside her growled.  
  
"Yes, but let's not kill her now. She may lead me to Dark," the girl said.  
  
"Indeed. Then we shall wait. And we both know she doesn't stand a chance against you Clow, Tamer of Hell," the Panther Warrior said.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Renzie walked down the sidewalk. Her hair was blowing in the wind. She kept her Duel-ARC in her purse. Not that she would need it.  
  
Then she heard it. Someone was following her. Renzie turned around, no one was there. ~Maybe it's my imagination~ She continued on her way. Then she heard it again, footsteps. ~Okay, Renzie. Stay calm.~ Renzie began to walk faster. The footsteps began to walk faster. Renzie clutched her fist, and spun around, throwing her fist are her follower. Bam! The boy fell to the floor.  
  
"JOEY!!!" Renzie roared.  
  
"Hello, sexy," Joey giggled.  
  
"THAT'S IT JOEY!!! IT'S ABOUT TIME THAT I TEACH YOU A LESSON!!!!" Renzie yelled.  
  
Renzie then throttled him. She left a beaten, broken bone, bruised pride Joey in the middle of the road. "Dat, hurt," he moaned.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Renzie got to Melynda's house at 1:00. Melynda was surely home. Not wanting to risk running into Melanie, Melynda's crazy twin, she went to the open window of Melynda's room. She jumped in, shocking Melynda, who was on the phone. She then noticed that had someone hog tied in the corner of her room. "What the..." Renzie started.  
  
"Speak to ya later, Seto. Love ya, bye," she said quickly hanging up the phone.  
  
Renzie was still staring at the figure in the cornner, he was staring back. Then she relized what it was. "A Celtic Guardian?" Renzie was amazed.  
  
"He was annoying me," Melynda said indifferently.  
  
"You souldn't treat your Duel Monster like that," Renzie complained, trying to free the elf.  
  
"His name is Legolas," Melynda said, ignoring Renzie.  
  
"Don't call me Legolas," the elf growled once Renzie took the gag from his mouth.  
  
No wonder he was so easy to tie up. He was puny. Renzie thought a Celtic Guardian would be much larger. He was almost as tall as Yugi, and nothing gets smaller than Yugi. He had big, amber eyes, and long, blonde hair. Hense the nickname.  
  
"I think the name Legolas fits you just fine," Renzie said, smiling.  
  
The elf gave her a hug. "Ya really think so," he said.  
  
"Please, Renzie, don't start him up. It's hard enough to hide him from my family," Melynda sighed, "Unless, I can keep him at your house,"  
  
"My house?" Renzie already had two Duel Monsters staying at her house. ~What? Am I starting a hotel?~ "I guess he could stay,"  
  
"Yipee! I'm staying at Renzie babe's pad," Legolas cheered.  
  
"Well, let's get going before my dad gets home," Melynda said, throwing a hyper elf out the window.  
  
They climbed down, and helped up Legolas. Renzie said that they sould use the alleys so the no one sees him. They were half way to Renzie's house, when a loud beeping noise started. Renzie looked around franticly. The source of the sound was coming from Melynda's bag. She pulled out a gold Duel-ARC, and wacked it a few times.  
  
"Piece of crap," she mumbled.  
  
The Duel-ARC then began to shine. "Tamer of Aero, seek and assist Tamer of Star,"  
  
"Shut up you piece of shit!" Melynda screamed.  
  
Just then they heard someone calling for help. A girl came running around the corner, along with a Gilfar Demon. She was headed right for them. "Please help me!" she screamed.  
  
A Panther Warrior soon appeared chasing the girl and her Duel Monster.  
  
"We got to help them!" Renzie said, ready to fight.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: This chap was shorter, the next chap would be better. Hee, hee, Legolas is so cute. Well I need more tamers. Only three people applied. I also need more evil tamers.  
  
Note to dark/clow/james-I need your duel monsters nicknames or I'll make them up  
  
Calling all Tamers  
  
If you want to be a tamer, answer the following Q's.  
  
1)name  
  
2)age  
  
3)sex  
  
4)What duel monster(s) do you want  
  
5)duel monster's nick name  
  
6)good or evil  
  
7)who you love  
  
Monsters taken:  
  
Magician of Black Chaos  
  
Dark Magician  
  
Celtic Guardian  
  
Panther Warrior  
  
Gilfar Demon  
  
  
  
  
  
review  
  
apply  
  
review  
  
no flames  
  
won't continue until I get 5 reviews. 


	5. Upon Golden Wings

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh, But I do own Renzie, Melynda, and Dalet. The other tamers are owned by their creators.  
  
Autor's note: You love me, you really love me! I like to give a thanks to all of you who reviewed. I'm workin' on this story whenever I get the time. In this chapter I won't introduce any new tamers. But I will introduce 2 new tamers in the next chap. I'm gonna work on the characters of Dark and Clow in this chapter, and some of Melynda, Renzie, and Dalet. Steel Kight's and Trinity Girls' characters will have the next chapter. The character James will have a chapter some time soon. I'm trying to involve your characters as much as I can.  
  
Tamers:  
  
Good:  
  
*Renzie & Dante(Chaos Mage)  
  
James & Dark Magician  
  
*Melynda & Legolas(Celtic Guardian)  
  
Dark & Gilfar Demon  
  
Evil:  
  
Clow & Panther Warrior  
  
  
  
Yu-Gi-OH: Frontier  
  
Chapter V  
  
Upon Golden Wings  
  
  
  
  
  
"Help! Someone please!" the girl shouted as she ran.  
  
The Panther Warrior leaped into the air, ready to bring its sword down upon her and her Gilfar Demon. Melynda saw this as an oportunity to test out Legolas' fighting abilities. "Legolas, go!" she commanded.  
  
Legolas ran forward, blocking the Panther Warrior's sword as it came down. The Panther Warrior laughed at the Guardian's size. "Ha! You call yourself a duel monster? You're puny! Now you will die!" the Panther Warrior growled.  
  
The Panther Warrior was then knocked back by a slash from the Gilfar Demon's claws. The Demon's tamer cheered him on from the side lines, as was Melynda. "Go! Gilfar Demon! You can beat him!" the girl cheered.  
  
"Kick his sorry ass, Legolas! Yay!" Melynda chanted.  
  
"Panther Warrior! Use your Hell Strike!" a new voice said.  
  
Both of the Panther Warrior's arms glowed with and eerie violet light. "Hell Strike!" He then punched both the Gilfar Demon and Legolas at the same time, sending them flying into a couple of trash cans.  
  
"What was that?" Renzie asked, astonished by the duel monster's power.  
  
Renzie's Duel-ARC then went off. She took it out and a screen appeared with a picture of the Panther Warrior. She read the text aloud. "Panther Warrior, the only thing sharper than his mind, is his claws!"  
  
"Well, well. This is my lucky day," a girl said emerging from the shadows of the alley, "Renzie and Dark in the same place at once,"  
  
Renzie was shocked when she saw the girl. She looked exactly like the girl with the Gilfar Demon. ~They must be twins. Just like Melynda is~  
  
"You looked confused Renzie. Do you not now who I am? I am one of the Blood Knights, and I have come to take yours and Dark's lives," the girl said coldly.  
  
Melynda stepped foreward, after making sure Legolas could stand. "Why do you want to kill Ren so bad, Bitch?" Melynda growled.  
  
The girl looked at Melynda. "The name is not 'bitch', it's Clow. You must be one of Renzie's little friends. And, judging by your Celtic Guardian, you must be one weak tamer," she laughed.  
  
Melynda clentched her fists. The girl with the Gilfar Demon, her name was Dark, stood up from tending to her duel monster. "Clow, please I beg you. Stop serving the Lord of Dragons before it is to late," she said to her sister.  
  
"Dark, you know that you stand no chance against the Lord of Dragons. Join us. It is better to stand at the Lord of Dragons side than to lie at his feet, dead." Clow said.  
  
Dark shook her head. "No! I will never join you!" she cried.  
  
"Then I will have to kill you with these two," she said frowning.  
  
She held out a blue and black Duel-ARC before her. "GO TO HELL!!!" she screamed.  
  
Light poured from her Duel-ARC. "HELL SPIRIT ACTIVATED!!!" it beeped.  
  
Clow's Panther Warrior began to glow, and then began to change shape. It got larger, and more terifying. When the light susided, her Panther Warrior changed into a gigantic black feline, with huge claws, and long, razor-sharp spikes covering it body. Renzie's Duel-ARC went off again, and a picture the monster appeared on the screen. "Hell Panther, a beast who's body is covered in razor-sharp blades,"  
  
"Ummmm, Melynda babe, I think we sould run," a nervous elf said.  
  
"I think your right," Melynda agreed with her duel monster.  
  
"ATTACK!!!!" Clow commanded her Hell Panther.  
  
The beast leaped at girls and their duel monsters. Renzie grabbed Dark's arm and followed Melynda and Legolas, who were far ahead. Renzie panted as she ran. ~Damn it, Melynda slow down~ Renzie saw Melynda turn a corner. "This way!" Renzie called to Dark and the Gilfar Demon.  
  
They went the way Melynda and Legolas went, only to see the two standing there. They came to a dead end. Renzie turned to go another way, but the Hell Panther cornered them. They were trapped. Clow came from behind the Hell Panther and smiled. "Gott'ya," she laughed.  
  
Legolas ran forward. "Don't worry gals! I'll protect you,"  
  
"Great," Melynda grumbled.  
  
"I shall help, too," the Gilfar Demon said.  
  
"HA!! You think you can beat me?" the Hell Panther roared.  
  
The Hell Panther flung its huge paw, swating down both the duel monsters. He smirked. "Is that the best you can do? I've seen Koribohs that have put up a tougher fight!"  
  
The three girls tried to think of a plan to get away, but it seemed like they won't get that far. They were sure to become panther food. Renzie then got another idea. ~I AM the heroine, after all.~ "Melynda, did you get a strange card with your Duel-ARC?"  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" she replied.  
  
"What did it say?"  
  
"Aero," she answered.  
  
"What?" Renzie said, pretending not to have heard Melynda's reply.  
  
"Aero,"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"AERO!!!!!"  
  
Melynda's golden Duel-ARC began to beep and buzz like mad. A flash of light came from the screen and the strange voice spoke up again. "AERO SPIRIT ACTIVATED!!!"  
  
Legolas, who was currently huddled behind Melynda, shivering with fear, became affected be the Duel-ARC's light. He began to change shape, just as the Panther Warrior did. With a flash of light, the pint size Celtic Guardian changed into a towering half-man, half-bird creature. He had two pairs of gold wings, and was armed with two long blades, one in each hand. His face was covered by a mask that somewhat resembled a phoenix.  
  
Melynda just stood there, gawking. Dark and her Gilfar Demon were gawking also. Renzie pulled out her black Duel-ARC, and the Duel Monster look-up screen came on. "Aero Guardian Phoenix, a mighty, winged warrior who protects the weak and the innocent,"  
  
Clow was even surprised herself. Never had she seen such a wimpy duel monster become such a towering beast. She quickly shook off the shock. "Hell Panther, kill him!" she demanded.  
  
"As you wish master. I was looking foreward to a turkey dinner," the Panther said before leaping at the Phoenix.  
  
"Legolas! Be careful!" Melynda called out to her duel monster.  
  
"Don't worry gals, I will," he said.  
  
"BLADES OF HELL!!" the Panther roared. All of the sharp blades on his body glowed an eerie violet color, and lauched out like missles at the Guardian Phoenix.  
  
Legolas knocked back the blades with two sweeps of his swords. "Is that the best you could do," he said, mocking the Hell Panther, "I've seen Koribohs that have put up a tougher fight,"  
  
The Panther snarled with anger. "How dare you insult me with one of my insults!"  
  
The Phoenix rose both of his blades into the air. "I've had enough of you, kitty. It's time that you're taught a lesson," Both blades began to glow, and then errupted into flames. "PHOENIX FURRY!!!" he cried out as he brought both flaming swords down, and slash the Hell Panther.  
  
The Hell Panther howled in pain as it went flying into a brick wall. It then began to glow and reverted back into a Panther Warrior. Clow watched in astonishment as her duel monster fell to the blades of the Aero Guardian Phoenix. She ran over to her Panther, grabbed his wiskers, and dragged him away. "I'll be back, bitch!" she threatened Melynda as she retreated.  
  
"Hah! Bring it on!" Melynda yelled back. She did a little victory dance, and then hugged Legolas. "You were awsome!"  
  
"Thanks, babe," he said. He then began to glow, and shrank down to pint size Celtic Guardian again.  
  
Renzie looked at Dark, who was in awe of what she saw. "Hey, Dark was it, are you okay?" Renzie asked.  
  
Dark nodded. "Yes, thank you for your help. Come, Gilfar Demon,we must be going," she said before running off, the Gilfar Demon not far behind.  
  
"HEY! Wait! Where are you going," Renzie called out, but Dark already vanished.  
  
"Well, that was polite," Melynda complained, "Let's get going before some other wacko attacks us for no apparent reason,"  
  
They began running because the sirens of cop cars could be heard headed in that direction. The battle between the two duel monsters made a lot of noise. Trash cans were crushed and brick walls had impressions in them.  
  
They reached a house as they left the alleys. It had bed sheets hanging out on a clothes line. Melynda and Renzie pulled one off the line, and put it over Legolas, so no one would notice him. Still, as they walked down the side walk, people in cars looked at them funny.  
  
Renzie was begining to get quite bored. She decided to break the silence between them. "So, Myn, how did you become a tamer?" she asked.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Yay, like, where did you get that Duel-ARC and where did Legolas come from?"  
  
Melynda thought for a minute. "Well, it happened Friday night. I was driving home with Seto,"  
  
"Wait, you went out with Seto? Seto Kaiba?" Renzie was surprised.  
  
"Yes, he went to the movies with me. We saw 'The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers'."  
  
"Oh, so that's where you got his nickname," Renzie said looking at Legolas, who just walked into a telephone pole.  
  
"Yay, he dropped me off at my house, and I snuck in through my bedroom window. You know how mad my dad would get if he knew I stayed out late,"  
  
"I know, then what happened?"  
  
"Well, I just got into my room when this bright light appeared. I thought it was my dad, but then I noticed the Duel-ARC on my bed. It began to beep, and voice said that 'My destiny awaits'. I found it quite freaky so I threw it into my closet and closed the door,"  
  
"You have a very unigue way of solving your problems," Renzie commented.  
  
Melynda glared at her, then continued. "It was around 12:00, last night, when I first met Legolas. Some how, he got into my closet. He got loose in my house, and sorta wrecked the place. My dad was pissed. Luckily, I was able to keep Legolas hidden in my room. I tied him up, to keep him out of trouble. Then you came in,"  
  
The two stopped talking for awhile. Melynda then looked at Renzie. "Hey, Ren,"  
  
"Whar is it?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering, why didn't you freak when you saw Legolas?" Melynda asked.  
  
"Let's see, how sould I put this? I'm hiding a couple of duel monsters at my house," Renzie answered.  
  
"What!? You mean you have more than one!?"  
  
"Actually, I'm watching a friends duel monster, and I have one of my own,"  
  
"You mean there are other kids with duel monsters?"  
  
"Yep," Renzie said, the silence resuming.  
  
They got to Renzie's house at 3:00. There were two bikes sitting on the front porch, one she didn't recognize(she figured it was James'), the second she recognized as Dalet's. Renzie froze in place. "Oh shit," she shout, "I forgot that Dalet was coming today!"  
  
Renzie quickly opened the door to her house, and ran in. Melyda and Legolas followed(Legolas decided that now was a good time to take off the bed sheets). Renzie spotted James, Dante, and the Dark Magician standing in front of the hall closet. Renzie ran over to see what was happening. "Hey, James, what's going on here?"  
  
"A thief came in through the window, and now we have him locked in the closet," he answered.  
  
"A thief?" Renzie was puzzled.  
  
"That's what Dante said," James said, pointing to the Chaos Mage, who was getting ready to blow up the door.  
  
"NO DANTE!!! We don't use magic in the house," Renzie shouted, trying to pull the staff out of his hands.  
  
"Alright, alright! I won't blow up the door," Dante surrendered.  
  
"What do we do about our little visitor?" the Dark Magician asked.  
  
"Let me handle it," Renzie said.  
  
By now, Melynda and Legolas were hardly notice. The two just went into kitchen and raided the frige.  
  
Renzie slowly opened the closet door, and there she saw Dalet, huddled in the the corner. "Please, don't hurt me, I just wanted to see if Renzie was okay," he said.  
  
Renzie couldn't help it, she began to laugh like crazy. "Dang, Dalet, your such a scaredy-cat!"  
  
Dalet looked up at Renzie, and blushed. He quickly got up from his fedis position, and tried to look cool. "I'm not scared," he said cooly. Dalet then noticed Dante glaring at him. "OH GOD!! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!" he cried clinging to Renzie.  
  
"Don't worry, Dalet. These are my friends," she said, hoping he would start acting like a man.  
  
"Okay, I'm alright, just keep the goth away from me," Dalet said pointing to the Chaos Mage. "He tried to kill me,"  
  
Renzie got pissed. "Dante, you tried to kill Dalet!?"  
  
"I thought he was a thief,"  
  
Renzie grabbed the Dark Magician's staff, smacked Dante over the head with it, and then handed it back to the Dark Magician. "There, I feel much better," she said.  
  
Legolas and Melynda were watching from afar. "Remind me to stay on her good side," Legolas said the Melynda.  
  
"How was I supposed to know he was friend of yours?" Dante growled at her.  
  
Renzie paused for a minute. "I'll get back to you on that,"  
  
Dalet, by now, has just realized that Renzie's friend looked oddly fimiliar. "Hey, dude, you look like the Magician of Black Chaos!"  
  
"That's because he is," Renzie said.  
  
"No way, he is not real. He's probly some freak in a costume. Him and that Dark Magician guy,"  
  
Dante and the Dark Magician got real pissed off by Dalet's comment. "Okay, now we're gonna pummle him!" Dante yelled as he and the Dark Mahician lunged at Dalet.  
  
Dalet let out a loud scream, and tore off, the two mages tailing him. Renzie shook her head, and looked at James. "And he wants to be my boyfriend," she said, smiling at Dalet's exspense.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
A few hours past before Renzie could calm down the mages. Luckily, Dalet came out of his horrifying experience unscathed. Melynda and Legolas went unoticed the whole while, despited the fact that you could hear their laughing 20 miles away. Renzie decided that now would be a good time to tell Dalet what happened. Dalet was little shocked when he found out that the duel monsters were real, and that it was a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon that destroyrd the downtown area.  
  
"So your telling me that your cards came to life, after you found these little devices?"Dalet askd.  
  
"Yes, and these little devices are called Duel-ARCs," said an iritated Melynda, tired of being ignored.  
  
"Oh my, sorry Myn, forgot that you two were here," Renzie appologised, "Guys, this is Melynda, and her partner, Legolas," she said to James and the two mages.  
  
"Hey," James greeted them.  
  
"Pleased to meet you," was the Dark Magician's reply.  
  
Dante's reply was quite different, "Hah, look at the elf, he's puny!"  
  
Lgeolas' eyes began to tear up. Renzie got very pissed at her duel monster. "DANTE!! WE DON'T MAKE FUN OF OUR FRIENDS!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone jumped a tiny bit at her out burst, well, almost everyone. Legolas was wraped around Melyda's waist, crying into her shirt. Melynda was trying to push him off, while blushing beet red.  
  
"I feel very sorry for you, Melynda," Dalet said, waiting for Renzie to calm down.  
  
"Shut up," she said, finaly prying the wimpering elf off.  
  
"So what were the two of you up to," James asked Melynda and Renzie.  
  
Renzie finally calm down. "Well, I went down to Melynda's house, she had Legolas all tied up in her room," she began.  
  
"I don't blame her," Dante said as Legolas managered to attach himself to Melynda's waist, again.  
  
"Dante," Renzie growled at him.  
  
"Sorry, continue,"  
  
"Well, after untieing Legolas, we talked a bit. We then decided it would be bestif we kept him at my place," Renzie continued.  
  
"Joy, more company,"  
  
Renzie glared.  
  
"Shutting up,"  
  
"Very good, now where was I?" Renzie asked.  
  
"We were leaving for your house," Melynda gaged. She was still trying to pry off the adhesive Celtic Guardian.  
  
"Oh yeah, thanks. We were leaving for my house, when we saw a girl and a Gilfar Demon being chased by a Panther Warrior. We decided to help, but, together Lagolas and the Gilfar Demon were no match for it. Then this creepy girl, who said she was part of this organizaton, the 'Blood Knights', came out and used her Duel-ARC to change her Panther Warrior into a Hell Panther. It sorta looked like this," she said drawing a quick sketch of the Panther on a peice of paper. She then handed it to James. Dalet, Dante, and the Dark Magician all peered over his shoulder.  
  
"Wow, that is scary," James said.  
  
"Ditto," Dalet agreed.  
  
"Oh, my," said the Dark Magician.  
  
"Good God," Dante said, "You can't draw for your life,"  
  
Renzie glared, again. "That is aside the point,"  
  
"Sorry, I won't talk anymore,"  
  
"That's better," she said, "Well, after that, she ordered the Hell Panther, to kill us,"  
  
"See, I told you that she would get I trouble. You sould have followed her," the Dark Magician interupted.  
  
"Hey, if you knew that they would get attacked, then why didn't you go yourself?" Dante retorted.  
  
"Because, Renzie is YOUR master, and it YOUR responsiblity to protect her," the Dark Magician answered.  
  
"You're just lazy, sitting around, reading books!" the Chaos Mage shouted.  
  
"Hey, at least I don't sit on my ass all day, playing Devil May Cry on the PS2, while my master is getting attacked by a phsyco and her deranged kitten!" the Dark Magician shouted back.  
  
"Well, at least I'm not a weak stick that wears a purple skirt!" Dante retorted.  
  
"I am not a stick! And, I am stronger than you can ever wish to be!" the Dark Magician growled.  
  
"Wanna bet!" Dante said, getting ready to fight.  
  
"That does it!" the Dark Magician said, just before he tackled Dante.  
  
The two mages began to punch each other and wack each other over the head with their staffs. Everyone else just stared at the two.  
  
"Who ever wants to hear the end of my story, meet me in my room," Renzie said quickly.  
  
Renzie, Melynda, Legolas, James, and Dalet all scampered to Renzie's room, leaving the two mages to duke out their arguement.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"And, after the Aero Guardian Phoenix defeated the Hell Panther, we came here," Renzie finished her story.  
  
"Wow, you had a rough day," James said.  
  
"I can't believe this little guy became such an awsome monster," Dalet said.  
  
Legolas, who finally stopped crying and detached from Melynda's waist, smiled sheepishly.  
  
"I know, isn't he awsome," Melynda said.  
  
"Man, all this talk makes me wish Iwas a tamer," Dalet said.  
  
"Well, if Melynda could be a tamer, I don't see why you can't be one," Renzie said.  
  
"What do mean by that!" Melynda yelled.  
  
Renzie smiled. "Just kidding,"  
  
"Do you think it's safe to go downstairs now?" James asked.  
  
"Don't know, I'll go check," Melynda said, going to the door. She opened it, and a ball of black light almost hit her. She quickly closed the door. "Nope, they're still at it,"  
  
"Dang, it's already late, my parents will be worried," Dalet said.  
  
"My parents are probly panicing," James said.  
  
"Hey, how about you guys stay over night," Melynda said, not caring what Renzie thought.  
  
"Okay," Dalet said.  
  
"It's better than getting caught in that crossfire downstairs," James said.  
  
"Great, you two can call your parents up with my cell phone and tell them," Melynda said, passing her phone to James. She looked at Renzie and smiled. "Looks like you're having a sleep over party, Renzie,"  
  
Renzie fell backwards onto her bed, and rolled her eyes. "That's just great,"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Whew, that must be the longest chapter I that have written for this story. Poor Renzie, she's having a sleep over in her house against her will. This is probably the funniest chapter in the story. Enjoy it while you can. *giggles* The two mages duke it out. Next chapter, two new tamers are introduced, and Clow comes back for revenge. The duel monsters visit their masters while they're in school.  
  
Note: I don't need any more tamers right now, I have enough. But I'll ask for a few more a little later.  
  
Review Flames will be used to burn Fanalia. ~Escaflowne joke~ 


	6. Quote the Raven

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Wish I did, but I don't.  
  
Author's Note: This will be another long chapter, so I'm trying to keep things short. The next four chapters will be part of a special four part event in the story.  
  
Tamers:  
  
Renzie & Dante  
  
Melynda & Legolas  
  
James & Dark Destroyer (cool nickname)  
  
Dark & Gilfar Demon  
  
Clow & Panther Warrior  
  
(new this chapter)  
  
Raven & Dusk  
  
Angel & Michaela  
  
(future chapters)  
  
Shiro & Glenn (I'm not so original myself)  
  
Master & Darc & Blak  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Yu-Gi-OH: Frontier  
  
Chapter VI  
  
Quote the Raven  
  
  
  
Renzie, Dalet, Melynda, James, and Legolas woke up Monday morning to find the house a complete mess. Vases were broken, paintings lie on the floor, and there were holes in the walls everywhere. Obviously, the two mages forgot that they were not to use magic in the house. The two finally stopped fighting. The Dark Magician decided to clean up the mess they made. Dante, on the other hand, was busy playing with Renzie's PS2.  
  
"Do you two ever sleep?" Melynda asked, as she jumped over a fallen sculpture.  
  
"I'll sleep after I clean up the house," the Dark Magician said, cleaning up the glass of a broken window.  
  
"Can't sleep! Must beat boss of this level!" Dante said pushing buttons on the controller rapidly.  
  
"Well, at least Dark Destroyer is responsible for his actions," James said.  
  
"Dark Destroyer?" Renzie blinked.  
  
"It's the nickname I made up for my Dark Magician," he said.  
  
"That's a cool name," Melynda said.  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
Renzie looked at the clock. "I think you guys should go home and get ready, it's almost time for school," Renzie said to her friends. Dalet and James waved good-bye, and left on their bikes. "Remember, don't tell anyone about the duel monsters," she shouted to them, hoping they heard.  
  
"See ya, Ren!" Melynda shouted as she ran home.  
  
Renzie waved to her friends as they left. She went to her room, and quickly got changed into her school uniform. She then went to The kitchen to get some breakfast.  
  
"Renzie babe, what's school?" Legolas asked, as he watched her pop the bread into the toaster.  
  
"School is a place where you sit in a chair for six hours and listen to an old witch or old geyser babble on about useless information that you just forget anyways," Renzie described her image of school.  
  
"So, it's sorta like a prison?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Well, not really," she said.  
  
"Do you like going to school?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Not one bit," was Renzie's answer.  
  
"I have one more question," the elf said.  
  
"And, what is that?" Renzie inquired.  
  
"What's that smell?"  
  
Renzie sniffed the air. "AHHHHHH!!!!! MY TOAST!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Okay, Legolas, stay in the house, and make sure that Dante and Dark Destroyer get along, and STAY OUT OF TROUBLE!!!! I will be back after school with the others, okay?" Renzie said, pulling her bag on to her shoulders.  
  
"Don't worry babe, I'll make sure Dante and DD don't blow up the place," the elf reassured her.  
  
"Okay then, bye," Renzie said, and closed the front door. Legolas went to one of the windows, which miraculously didn't get broken, and watched as Renzie got on to a bus. Just then, Legolas heard a fight start.  
  
"No, Dante. Didn't you hear what Renzie said? We are not to leave the house," DD said.  
  
"She said Legolas was not to leave the house, she didn't say anything about us," Dante argued.  
  
"That may be so, but still, how do you think people will react when they see you?" DD asked.  
  
"Come on! I just want to see this school thing they're going to!" the Chaos Mage said.  
  
"No, you can't, Renzie said-" DD started but was cut off.  
  
"I want to see this school thing to," Legolas interrupted.  
  
Dante smiled, Legolas was on his side. "Two against one,"  
  
DD let out a growl. "Fine, but we need a disguise," he said, giving in.  
  
"Great, I know where to get one!" Dante said running up the stairs.  
  
"Dante! Wait for me!" the eager elf yelled.  
  
"God help me," DD moaned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You're so lying. Mr. 'I'm so better than you are' Seto Kaiba went with YOU to the movies!" Renzie heard one of the girls shout as she got onto the.  
  
~Oh boy, Melynda must be bragging about her date with Seto~  
  
Renzie was right, Melynda sat in the very back of the bus, bragging about her date. A large number of students have gathered around her, most of which were girls wanting to hear what it was like. Almost every girl had the hots for Seto Kaiba, and out of all of them, he choose Melynda to be his girl friend. Some people don't blame him for picking her. She was one of the prettiest in the whole school. She had long, brown hair with natural, blonde highlights. Her eyes were bright, blue and she had fair skin. She had a good sense of humor and liked to play pranks on the less popular students.  
  
Renzie pushed her way into the back of the bus. "Move it people, Queen of Darkness coming through," (thats my real nick name, really)  
  
"Good moring Queen of Darkness, here, have a seat," Melynda said, pushing a girl off a nearby seat.  
  
Renzie sat down. "Melynda, I need to speak with you," she whispered.  
  
Melynda nodded. "Okay people, buzz off, I'll tell you rest of my story at lunch,"  
  
Many moans could be heard as the group split up. Renzie and Melynda could speak in private now.  
  
"So, what's wrong Ren?" Melynda asked.  
  
Renzie looked at the floor. "I'm worried,"  
  
"Worried? Worried about what," Melynda asked.  
  
"I'm worried about what will happen next," Renzie said, looking back up.  
  
Melynda looked at her friend. "What do you mean?"  
  
"When that Blue-Eyes attacked the city, the damage was devistating. People actually died. And, when Clow attacked us with her Hell Panther, we could have died. Now I'm worried about what might happen, who might try to kill us, what will happen to our friends. What has me worried the most are these Blood Knights, they sound dangerous. And, what's worse is that they are kids like us, they could be anywhere waiting to strike, they could even be a kid in our class-"  
  
"Renzie, calm down. People are staring at you," Melynda said.  
  
She was right, most of the kids on the bus were looking at her strangly. Lucky for Renzie, no one heard anything about the duel monsters. All, except one boy sitting in the seat in front of them. An evil smile spread across his face. "So these are the girls Clow got beaten by," he said to himself, "Well, they won't cause the Lord of Dragons anymore trouble once I take care of them, never more,"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Clothing and unmetionables were thrown all over the place in Renzie's room. Legolas was currently going through her closet. Dante was looking at some bras, wondering what they were for. Legolas came across a black skirt. "Hey, Dante, what do you think of this?" the elf asked.  
  
"Legolas, that is a skirt, girls wear skirts, we are boys. Show it to DD, he wears skirts," Dante said.  
  
"Very funny," DD said, he was sitting on Renzies bed.  
  
"Man, there's nothing here that we could wear," Legolas complained.  
  
"That's because these are human girl's clothes, we need to wear human boy's clothes. And Dante put that down, you don't know where that thing's been," DD said.  
  
Dante dropped the bra. "I know where we could get some human boy's clothes,"  
  
"And where would that be, I don't see any stores?" an elf asked eagerly.  
  
"In her brother's room, he is a human boy," Dante said.  
  
"Renzie has a brother?" the Elven King of Questions asked.  
  
"She had a brother, he died when she was very young,"  
  
"Oh, what was his name?"  
  
"His name was Dante,"  
  
"Isn't your name Dante?"  
  
"That's what people have been calling me the last 24 hours or so,"  
  
"What moron would name you after her dead brother?"  
  
"I named myself,"  
  
DD got up from the bed and pointed his staff at Dante. "Legolas, meet the moron,"  
  
Dante smacked the staff down. "That is not funny,"  
  
"Okay you two, don't start again. Renzie will get very mad if you two wreck her room," Legolas said.  
  
DD looked around the room. "I say we already did,"  
  
"Let's go to her brother's room already," Legolas said eagerly.  
  
The three duel monsters all went into Renzie's brother's room. Legolas found a pair pants and a shirt he liked, so he ran off to go put them on. DD found an outfit also, and went to put it on. Dante choose anything that was black, (Ha! Dalet was right! He is gothic!). He was soon wearing a black sweatshirt with a flame design up the side of the arms, along with a pair of baggy black jeans. He tied his long, black hair back into a pony tail.  
  
Legolas soon returned. He was wearing a plain, white sweatshirt, which was to big for him, and a pair of blue jeans, which were also to long for him (on acount that he is no bigger than Yugi). He had torn off the bottom five inches of the pants so that they would fit, he also had to wear a belt to hold them up. He wore a bandana on his head that covered up points of his ears. "Hey, Dante, these clothes arn't half bad,"  
  
"I agree. Hey where is DD?" Dante asked.  
  
"He's in Renzie's room," Legolas said, "most likely trying on her skirts,"  
  
Dante shuddered. "That guy is weird, I think we sould go check on him,"  
  
The two went into Renzie's room, to see that all the articals of clothing that were left on the floor were picked up, and put back in their places. DD was busy folding unmentionables and putting them into a drawer. He was wearing a purple sweatshirt with a picture of a tiger on it. He also wore a pair of baggy blue jeans.  
  
Dante rolled his eyes. "Clean freak,"  
  
DD looked up. "Whats so wrong about being clean?"  
  
Legolas was starting to get bored. "Can we go now?"  
  
"Yay, let's get going," Dante said, leaving with Legolas.  
  
DD got up. "Hey, wait for me!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"I can't believe that amature tamer and her puny Celtic Guardian defeated me," Clow growled as she paced the room. "Defeated me, defeated me. HOW?!! HOW COULD I BE DEFEATED BY THE LIKES OF HER. I SWEAR, WHEN I SEE HER AGAIN, I'LL-" Clow continued to scream and yell.  
  
Meanwhile, the Panther Warrior was looking out the window. He was trying his best to block out his master's screams. He hoped that no one would find them in the abandonded house. It served as the homebase for the Blood Knights.  
  
The Blood Knights is a group of young tamers that serve the Lord of Dragons. Their job was to carry out his orders, no matter what they were.  
  
The Panther Warrior then saw three figures walking down the street. Two he had never seen, the other he saw before, he was sure of it. "The elf," he growled, "MASTER!!!"  
  
Clow looked to the Panther. "What is it now?"  
  
"Master, I think you should see this," he said.  
  
Clow looked out the windowand saw the three figures. "They're just some people walking down the sidewalk,"  
  
"No master, they are duel monsters,"  
  
"They are?"  
  
"Yes, I can sense it,"  
  
"So what's the big deal?"  
  
"The short one, he is the Celtic Guardian from the other day,"  
  
Clow looked closer. "So he is. I have an idea, we follow them. They will lead us to their tamers, and then I'll have my revenge,"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Are you sure the school is this way?" Dante asked the elf, impatiantly.  
  
"Yep, yep. I saw the bus thing go this way," Legolas answered.  
  
DD stopped walking. The other two looked at him. "Yo, DD, what's wrong?" Dante asked.  
  
"I think someone's watching us," he said.  
  
"You're crazy," Dante said.  
  
"Yay, let's keep going, I think that's the school over there," Legolas said, pointing to a large building with a bus parked outside.  
  
"I think your right. Let's go look in that window," Dante said, running off. Legolas followed.  
  
"Dante, Legolas, I don't think this is such a good idea," DD said as he followed them.  
  
Dante was already peeking into the classroom. "Hey, DD, James is in there,"  
  
"What, let me see!" DD said, pushing Dante.  
  
James was sitting at a desk, right by the window.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
  
  
"And now, I will explain on how the ozone layer protects our earth-" the teacher droned on.  
  
James sat there in his 7th grade class, doodling away on his note book, ignoring every word from the teacher. He heard something from out side, so he looked out the window. His jaw dropped. "Oh shit,"  
  
There was DD, smiling and waving to him. He then noticed Dante and Legolas were there, too. "Oh boy, Renzie's gonna be pissed,"  
  
James' hand shot up into the air. The teacher looked at him oddly. "Yes James?" he asked.  
  
"Can I go to the bathroom?" James asked quickly.  
  
"Yes, you may," the teacher answered.  
  
James shot out of his seat and ran into the hallway.  
  
"Man, he has to go," one of the students whispered.  
  
James really didn't have to go to the bathroom, he was looking for Renzie. "I gotta tell Renzie about this,"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The three duel monsters blinked when James shot out of the room. He saw them and the best bet was that they were in deep doo-doo. "I think we sould go some where else," DD suggested.  
  
"Yay, let's go inside," Lagolas said with a grin.  
  
"What!!?" DD was shocked.  
  
"I wanna go inside too," Dante said.  
  
Legolas grinned. "That's two against one, again,"  
  
DD frowned. "Fine we'll go inside, but, only for a minute,"  
  
They snuck inside the school and began to walk around. Most of the classroom doors were closed, so no one noticed them. Nothing was that interesting. DD was about to say it was time to leave, until he came to the library. Like a fly couldn't resist garbadge, DD couldn't resist a good book. The librarian just stared as he walked in, took a pile of books, sat at a table and began to read them. Dante and Legolas exchanged glances. They then shrugged their shoulders and left.  
  
"And I thought he wanted to leave," Dante said.  
  
"Well you know him and books," Legolas said. Legolas' stomach growled. "Man, I'm hungry, I'm gonna go find something to eat,"  
  
"You do that, I'm gonna look around some more," Dante said as Legolas scuttled off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Come on, Ren. There is no way that one of those Blood Knights could be in our class," Melynda said.  
  
"Still, it is possible," Renzie said.  
  
Melynda banged her head on her desk. "You're impossible,"  
  
Renzie saw Dalet walk into the room. He looked some what stressed. "Melynda, how about you go pester someone else. I need to speak with Dalet,"  
  
"Whatever," was Melynda's reply.  
  
Renzie got up from her chair and walked over to Dalet. "Hey, Dally, how are ya?" she asked.  
  
Dalet sat at his desk and put his head on his desk. He didn't answer her.  
  
Renzie put her hand on her hips and glared daggers at him. "Fine don't talk to me ya jerk, I'm never speakin' to you again!" she growled.  
  
Dalets head shot up. "Sorry Ren, I didn't mean to ignore you. I was just thinking,"  
  
"Thinking, that's new," Renzie said sarcasticly, "Thinking about what?"  
  
"Well, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. I-"  
  
"Class, please take your seats," Mrs. Rona said as she came into the room.  
  
All the students went to their seats and sat down. Renzie hated her seat, it was between Joey and Tristen. They would poke her, or bother her. Joey would try to hit on her.  
  
"Okay, class we have a new student we would like you to meet," Mrs. Rona.  
  
Renzie heard Melynda giggle evily. "Hee hee, someone new to pick on,"  
  
"Class, this is Raven Shiro,"  
  
A tall, young man walked into the room. He had very dark, purple eyes and short, spikey, black hair. He wasn't wearing a school uniform, instead he wore a black and crimson, hooded sweatshirt, along with a pair of black jeans. Many whispers ad giggles from the girls could be heard throughout the room. Melynda, who sat next to Renzie, leaned over and whispered to her, "Is he hot or what?"  
  
"I know, its hard to find a guy that good looking," She whispered back.  
  
"Now Raven, where sould I seat you?" Mrs. Rona said, looking around the room, "Ah, there's an empty seat next to Dalet, you could sit there,"  
  
Raven walked to the back of the room, and sat down in the desk next to Dalet's.  
  
"Dalet, could you show Raven around the school for today," Mrs. Rona asked.  
  
"Yes Mrs. Rona," he answered.  
  
Raven gave a deadly glare at Dalet, and then stared at Renzie and Melynda. The two girls were staring back at him. Melynda waved, Renzie just stared. There was something she didn't like about those eyes of his. Raven smiled and winked at the girls. Melynda burst into giggles. All the girls in the room glared at her.  
  
"She always gets the cute ones," one of the girls said.  
  
"Okay, class, settle down, back to our subjects," Mrs. Rona.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
James ran down the hall. He had no idea where Renzie was. He passed the library, then turned back and looked inside. His jaw dropped again. There was DD, reading a pile of books. James ran up to him. "DD, what are you doing here," he growled.  
  
DD jumped. "Well, I-"  
  
"Michaela, you souldn't be here,"  
  
James turned and saw two girls by the window. One of the girls was wearing the school uniform that all the other girls wear. She had long brown hair. The second girl was wearing a purple skirt, along with a matching blouse. She had long, blonde hair and big, blue eyes. "But master, your world is so beautiful, and I wanted to see the rest if it," the blonde girl complained.  
  
"But what if someone sees you," the brown haired girl said, "hey could be from the Blood Knights,"  
  
The blonde girl then noticed James and DD staring at them. "Um, Angel, those two are staring at us,"  
  
Angel turned around. "Do you think they heard us?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure they did,"  
  
James and DD exchanged glances. "This can't be good," James whispered.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Legolas skipped down the hall, being his happy self, looking for food. "Where's the food? There's gotta be food somewhere,"  
  
He then came to the cafatiria. The air was filled with delicious smells. Legolas began to drool. He ran into the kitchen, luckily the lunch lady was not there. He looked around, and spotted a large pile of burgers. "Jackpot!"  
  
Legolas went over to the pile of burgers, picked one up, and to a bite out of it. The burger gave out an ear shattering scream. Legolas dropped it on the floor and backed away. "What the hell!?"  
  
The burger grew teeth and began to thrash around. "Garrrrrrrrrragh! Gaaraagh!"  
  
The other burgers began to move, too. They began to sprout teeth and move around rapidly. They looked down at their comrade with a huge bite mark in it, and then looked at Legolas. He was begining to sweat. "Gaarrrrrrrrragh!"  
  
The bugers lunged at Legolas, the one on the floor attached itself to his arm. Legolas yelp and began to run around. He shook off the bitten burger, but the other burgers began to chase him. "Ahhhhhhh! I hate Hungry Burgers! I wish I had my sword!"  
  
Legolas ran out of the cafitiria, the Hungry Burgers tailing him closely.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Dante wandered around the school, and soon came to the gym room. It had and indoor basketball court surounded by bleachers. Some basketballs were on the floor from the gym class that sould have been there at that time. The room was strangely quite, not a person was there. Dante picked up one of the balls. He saw the sport plaayed on Tv once, so he decided to try it out. He bounced the ball a few times, and then threw the ball. The ball hit the rim of the basket, and then bounced off.  
  
"Awe, so close," someone said from behind him.  
  
Dante spun around. On the other side of the court stood a man in black armor, with a long red hair tied into a pony tail, and a huge sword at his side. Dante narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"  
  
A grin spread across the Black Luster Soldier's face. "You don't know who I am? I know who you are. You're the Magician of Black Chaos, that disguise of yours does not fool me," he said evily.  
  
Dante growled. "Who are you? And, what do you want?" he impeled.  
  
"My name is Dusk," the soldier said smuggly, he then pointed his sword at Dante, "And, have come to get rid of you and your tamer,"  
  
"You won't lay a finger on her," Dante growled, his staff appearing magically in his hands.  
  
"I'm not the one who's going to kill her, my master will be doing that. I'll be the one to end your worthless life," Dusk said. His hands gripped the hilt of his sword tightly. "And, since your tamer isn't here, you won't be able to use the spirit,"  
  
Dante eyed the door. Dusk noticed this. Dante tore off twords the door, but Dusk leaped forward and grabbed his hair, and flung Dante across the gym. "I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to save your tamer,"  
  
Dante hit the wall hard, and fell to the floor. He stuggled to get up, and prepared to fight Dusk. "I will not allow anyone to hurt Renzie," he said as he rose his staff into the air. "SCEPTER BLAST!!!"  
  
A ball of black light flew twords Dusk. Dusk easily dodged it, and it crashed into the wall, causing the whole school to shake uncontolably.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The room began to shake. Students screamed as they fell to the floor. Renzie gripped her desk tightly.  
  
"What's happening?" Joey screamed from behind her.  
  
Renzie looked around the room. Students were running out of the room, and Melynda had her arms locked around Seto's waiste. The teacher yelled for everyone to leave the building. "There's a huge fire in the gym!"  
  
The whole school was in confussion, and there was one explination for it all. "The Blood Knights," Renzie said to herself. She got up, but another tremor caused her to fall. Someone behind her caught her as she fell. She looked up. Renzie expected Joey or Dalet, but it was the new kid, Raven. "This way," he said, pulling her up. Just as he pulled her out of the room, the school shook again, and a nearby wall colasped. A large, black beast emerged from the dust. Renzie's eyes widened. "The Hell Panther," she whispered. And, there was Clow, perched upon its back.  
  
"There you are," she said spotting Melynda and Renzie.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Note: there, chapter 6 finished. I will be updating the story less often because I have school and I'm doing another story, but keep checking back. Gee, I wonder what Legolas will do about his food fight. Next chapter will be part of a speacial four part.  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Black Magik Dragon: Part I, The Puppet Master  
  
See if you can guess what happens.  
  
Review please.  
  
I need reviews to live.  
  
I will not continue this story if you don't review.  
  
I need Help!!:  
  
Oh, and I need suggestions for future chapters, so sugest something in your review.  
  
No Flames. 


	7. Black Magik Dragon: Part 1, The Puppet M...

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh.  
  
Note: I need reviews. People review or I'll discontinue. Special four part saga.  
  
No new tamers yet.  
  
~~  
  
Renzi: Okay reviewers, this is a new section before the story where me and my chatacters talk about some of the reviews I get.  
  
Legolas: *cheering* short people rule! short people rule!  
  
Renzi: *blinks* thats an example right there  
  
Legolas: short people rule!  
  
Renzi: Legolas, there's chocolate cake in the kitchen.  
  
Legolas: *bounces* cake! *runs off*  
  
Renzi: Okay, first I would like to thank AnimeGeek for making Legolas feel better about being *coughs* short. If you read the other chapters, you would find out that Legolas is very sensitive about his hieght. He even gets upset and cries. But thanks to you, he's more confident, and more annoying. also I'm not aiming for a Mary-sue, I was going to do the story w/o the original yu-gi-oh characters, but then I thought it would loose the yu-gi-oh spirit, so I put them back in. Yu-gi-oh isn't Yu-gi-oh w/o yugi, yami, joey, seto, and the rest. sorry.  
  
Legolas: short people rule!  
  
Renzi: that's nice, Legolas. Next, Angel of the Trinity Girls, I am very sorry for the scew up. I will redo the description of your character and repost the chapter as soon as I can. I was flogged with work and I sorta rushed that chap, sorry.  
  
Melynda: Renzie doesn't like it when people are unhappy with her work  
  
Renzi: that's right. And last, Hirotani, I wasn't taking aplications at the moment, but I guess I could fit you in somewhere in the Black Magik Dragon saga. Legolas will be very happy that another Celtic Guardian is joining the group.  
  
Legolas: can't wait to meet him!  
  
Renzi: neither can I, Oh and one final note, keep your yami as far as you can from Dante and Dalet. Those two did not like it when she called me a pile of camel shit. They can be very over protective at times.  
  
Dante & Dalet: Yay!!  
  
Renzie: thats it on with the story^_^  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yu-gi-Oh: Frontier  
  
Chapter VII  
  
Black Magik Dragon: Part 1, The Puppet Master  
  
~~~  
  
Clow grinned evily. She had her prey at her mercy. "My, my, Melynda where's your little elf friend?" she taunted.  
  
Melynda hid behind Seto Kaiba. Seto stared at her. "Friend of yours?" he asked her.  
  
"Not really," was her reply.  
  
Renzie just stood there. She was right, something terrible did happen. She wished that she brought Dante with her. Then he could teach Clow a lesson she'd never forget. Renzie backed up into the crowd of students trying to stay out of Clows view. Her heart began to beat very fast, she felt that it would explode. Then someone hit her in the back the head. The world began to spin around her, and then she fell to the ground, everything went black.  
  
"Sweet dreams, beautiful," someone whispered, and dragged Renzie away in all the confusion.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Legolas was not enjoying his game of tag with the Hungry Burgers. They were gaining on him quickly. Their chase led him outside. He was running across the football feild when he noticed a large explosion coming from the gym. He stopped and stared. "Now what was that?" he said to himself.  
  
Just then, the pack of Hungry Burgers tackled him, pinning poor Legolas to the ground. He yelp and cried as the killer cheeseburgers nipped at him. One managed to get at his ears. Tears former at the corners of his eyes. "SOMEONE HELP!!!" He cried.  
  
"DARKNESS CLAWS!!!" A large shadowed figure leaped out at the Hungry Burgers and began to swat them down. The Burgers screamed in pain as they were torn to shreds.  
  
Legolas stayed low, and reached for his ears, hoping that they were still there.  
  
"Don't worry, they didn't bite off your ears," a voice said.  
  
Legolas looked up and saw a girl standing over him. Behind her stood a Gilfar Demon. Legolas shuddered a bit. But then he remembered the pair. The girl smiled. "You're, Legolas, aren't you?" she asked.  
  
The Gilfar Demon leaned down and lifted Legolas to his feet. "Yes, and you're..."  
  
"Dark," the girl finished for him. She then picked up a tatered bandana off the ground, and handed it to Legolas. "I believe this is yours,"  
  
Legolas took the bandana and wraped it around his neck(tony the tiger style). "Thanks for saving me,"  
  
"It was no problem," the Gilfar Demon said.  
  
A sudden rumble from the school caught their attention. A giant cat like figure tore down one of the walls and foced its way in. Legolas paled, he knew what that was. "Hell Panther," he said. Then something came to his mind. "Oh no, MELYNDA!!!" Legolas yelled as he took off after the Panther.  
  
Dark and her Gilfar Demon exchanged glances. "Clow," the Gilfar Demon said. Dark nodded.  
  
"Let's go," she said following the elf.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The gym quickly caught fire and smoke filled the whole school. Dante finally figured out why he wasn't to use his magic indoors. Flames jumped around him. He had lost sight of the Black Luster Soldier, and was getting hard to breathe. The smoke was making his eyes water, making it harder to see. "Show yourself!" Dante yelled into the fire.  
  
"Right behind you," Dusk laughed.  
  
Before Dante could react, Dusk grabbed him and threw him into the bleachers. Dante let out a cry as he hit them. Pain shot throughout his whole body. "Fuck you," he growled.  
  
Dusk stepped forward. "I guessed right, you are weak without your tamer," Dusk said darkly, "same that she has to die,"  
  
Dante tried to stand up, but could managed only to get onto his knees. "I will not let you hurt her," he said weakly.  
  
Dusk laughed. "Hah, how could you defend her when you can't defend yourself,"  
  
Just then, a beam over head began to crack, and then fall. Dusk leaped out of the way, while the beam landed on top of Dante. Dusk looked twards the fallen beam, and saw Dante pinned beneath it. He smiled. "I'll let the fire finish you off," he said and walked away.  
  
Dante tried to get up, but the beam held him to the ground. The smoke quickly began to overcome him. The flames crept closer with every second. "This is it, I'm finished," Dante said to himself.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Books fell of the shelves as the library shook. The librarian fled in terror. Only DD, James, and the two girls remained. Both the girls fell on their asses. James looked around. "What was that?"  
  
DD went to the door. "My guess is Dante, and by the looks of things, he's in trouble," he said running down the hall.  
  
"Hey DD, wait up!" James yelled as he followed his duel monster.  
  
Angel stared as the two ran off. She then looked at her friend, Michaela, who had her eyes closed. Angel looked concerned. "What's wrong, Michaela?" Angel asked.  
  
Michaela's eyes opened slowly. "Their friend, they might not be able to reach him in time," she said in a quivering voice.  
  
Angel gasped. "Then we gotta help them," she said.  
  
The two rose to their feet and followed James, who wasn't far ahead.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Melynda held on tight to Seto's hand as they ran down the hall. The crowd of students paniced and ran in every direction. She soon lost sight of Renzie and Dalet. This was the first time she was ever scared out of her whits. Seto was scared, too. She could feel his hand tremble as he held hers. They soon were out of Clows sight. Seto came to a janitors closet, and threw the door open. He dragged Melynda inside and close the door. The two sat down on some crates. Seto put his arm around her shoulder and tried to comfort her. Melynda kept her eyes shut, and wished that this wasn't happening. She could still hear students a teachers outside screaming. "Please, God, let it stop," she whispered.  
  
"It's okay, you're safe for now," Seto said.  
  
Melynda settled down and looked around. There were a few other people in the closet. Bakura, Joey, and Tristen sat on a pile of cardboard baxes in the back. Tea was hideing behind them, and Yugi sat on a pail across from Melynda and Seto. Melynda let out a sigh of relief.  
  
The seven of them sat there in complete silence, while screams continued on the outside. No one else thought of hiding in the closet, so they remained hidden. Seto then decided to break the silence. "Melynda, what's going on?" Seto asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Melynda said trying to stay calm.  
  
"You know what's going on. Tell us," he impelled.  
  
Melynda shut her eyes. "I promised I wouldn't tell," she said.  
  
"Then break that promise and tell us already," Joey butt in.  
  
Melynda looked at the floor, she said nothing.  
  
"Melynda, if you don't tell us, then we can't help you," Yugi said.  
  
Melynda looked up into Yugi's big eyes. He reminded her so much of Legolas. She took a deep breath, and began to explain everything to them.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!" Clow roared as the group before them quickly scattered. She lost sight of both Melynda and Renzie. Renzie vanished into the back, while Melynda was forced deeper into the group. Clow tried to keep her eyes on Melynda. She was the one Clow really wanted to get back at. She leaned down to the Hell Panther's ear. "Find them," she screamed.  
  
The Hell Panther winced. "Yes master," it said, and then took after the retreating students.  
  
"I'll get you, bitch, you just wait!" she growled.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Dalet fought the push of the crowd in all directions. "RENZIE!!!!!!!!!" his voice struggled to rise above the screams.  
  
Dalet strained to see over the other students. Then he saw her, wide-eyed, retreating into the back. "RENZIE!!!!" She didn't hear him.  
  
He saw some one advance behind her, and hit her over the head with one of those large text books. She fell backwards. "RENZIE!!!!!!!!" he cried. She fell into the the waiting arms of a black-haired figure. Dalet narrowed his brown eyes. "Raven," he growled.  
  
Raven quickly retreated into an empty classroom. Dalet forced his way through the crowd and into the room. When he got in, he found the one of the windows were shattered. He ran to the window, only to see Raven running up a step drop, to a waiting van.  
  
"Renzie!" Dalet cried as lept out the window. He began to climb the drop, and saw Raven hand Renzie to some guys sitting in the back of the van. He then pulled out a gun and pointed it at Dalet. Dalet's eyes widened as Raven pulled the trigger.  
  
Bang!  
  
Dalet screamed loudly as the bullet peirced his arm. He then fell backwards down the ledge. His back hit the wall of the school. His vision went blurry, but was clear enough to see Raven get into the van, and see it speed off. Dalet reached out with his hand. "Renzie," he moaned, before blacking out. His hand then fell to the ground.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Smoke filled the halls as DD and James neared the gym. DD stoped in his tracks, and turned to James. "Stay here," he said.  
  
"Why?"James asked.  
  
"There's a fire, and I don't want you to get hurt,"  
  
"But-" James started.  
  
"Hey, wait," Angel shouted. Michaela wasn't far behind.  
  
"What are you doing here?" James asked.  
  
"I can help," Michaela said.  
  
DD looked at the blonde girl. There was something strange about her, but he felt that she could help. "Fine," he growled, "come on,"  
  
"What!" James was shocked.  
  
DD looked back at James. "Master, please take the other young lady and leave building at once,"  
  
James just stared at his Duel monster, and then nodded. "Let's go," he said to Angel.  
  
Angel began to follow James, but looked back at Michaela. "I'll be fine," Michaela said.  
  
Angel nodded and ran off.  
  
DD turned to Michaela. "Ready?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
The two ran into the burning gym. Istantly, the heat and smoke over powered them. DD looked around, he couldn't see or feel Dante's presence. "He must have gotten out," DD said.  
  
Michaela shook her head. "No, your friend is here, I can sense him. The signal is weak, but he is in here,"  
  
DD looked around. "But where, I don't see him?"  
  
"He's over there!" Michaela shouted. She leaped over a burning beam, DD followed.  
  
They soon found Dante pinned down by a yery, large beam. He was also unconcious (that makes 3 unconcious people). The fire was closing in on them, and the heat was unbearible. DD tried with all his might to push the beam off his fallen comrade, but only managed to move it by a milimeter. The beam was also very hot. DD lost all hope. "It's no good, it won't budge, and this fire,"  
  
"I think I can put out the fire," Michaela said.  
  
Michaela folded her hands, and began to chant. "Magical Myst!" she cried out, and the room filled with a dense fog. The fire began to die, and then disappeared.  
  
DD gawked. "How?"  
  
"I'll tell you later, right now we must free your friend," Michaela said.  
  
The two then began to push the beam. It took a while, but they finally pushed off the beam. DD lifted his friend off the ground and pulled him onto his shoulders. "We better go," he said to Michaela.  
  
She nodded and they left with the KOed Dante.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Seto rubbed the back of his head. "So, you're saying that after our date, one of your duel monster cards came to life, and now you're fighting bad guys to protect the world,"  
  
"Something like that," Melynda said.  
  
"Cool," Joey and Tristen said together.  
  
"Duel monsters coming to life, I can't believe it," Yugi said.  
  
"MELYNDA!!!!!!!" a voice yelled.  
  
Seto jumped up. "Who's that?"  
  
"MELYNDA, WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!"  
  
"LEGOLAS!!!"  
  
Everyone stared at Melynda. "Legolas?" everyone asked at once.  
  
"Yay, he's my duel monster," she said as she left the closet.  
  
"Melynda, get back here!" Seto yelled, but she didn't come back.  
  
"Don't worry, Seto. That girl can take care of herself," Joey said.  
  
Set sighed. "I guess you're right,"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas jumpped onto Melynda when he saw her. "Melynda! I'm so glad that you're okay!"  
  
"I'm happy to see you, too," Melynda said, giving the small elf a hug. "Now let's find Clow and stop her,"  
  
"Right!"  
  
Just then a loud roar could be heard echoing throughout the halls. The Hell Panther turned a corner and came into view. An evil grin spread across Clow's face. "There you are," she laughed.  
  
Melynda looked at Legolas. "We gotta get her outside," she said.  
  
Legolas nodded. "Follow me,"  
  
Melynda and Legolas ran off. Clow growled. "Follow them, don't let her get away this time,"  
  
The Hell Panther took off after them. It was closing fast on them. Clow grinned, soon she would have her revenge.  
  
Legolas lead Melynda outside. Legolas looked back at Melynda. "Now?"  
  
"Now!" she shouted.  
  
Melynda's Duel-ARC went off. "Aero Spirit Activated,"  
  
The Hell Panther roared as it was blinded by the bright. Clow covered her eyes. When she was able to see again, she saw Melynda leap onto the Aero Guardian Phoenix's back. "No!!" Clow screamed as the Phoenix soared into the sky.  
  
Melynda looked back at Clow. "You're going down, Clow," she yelled.  
  
"Get them!" Clow ordered the Hell Panther.  
  
The spikes on the Panther's body began to glow violet. "BLADES OF HELL!!!!!!!" The spikes launched out again. Legolas barely evaded them.  
  
Clow began to get really pissed. "You missed!" she growled.  
  
"Sorry, Master,"  
  
"PHOENIX FURRY!!!!!"  
  
Clow looked up to see two flaming swords coming down. The Hell Panther leaped out of the way, and the blades crashed into the ground. The Hell Panther tackled Legolas and pinned him to the ground. Melynda was senting flying off his back. She landed on her ass. "Legolas!!" she cried.  
  
The Hell Panther had him pinned on his back, and had it's jaws wrapped around one of his arms. Clow grinned. "Bye, bye, birdie,"  
  
"STAR SPIRIT ACTIVATED!!!"  
  
Clow looked up, only to see a large, shineing figure tackle the Hell Panther from the side. Clow and her duel monster were thrown off the Phoenix. She looked up to see a white Gilfar Demon with angel like wings hovering over her, and Dark was sitting on it's shoulder. "Well done, Starlight Demon," she said.  
  
Clow growled. "Damn it, I was about to get my revenge,"  
  
"Clow, leave," Dark said.  
  
Clow climbed back onto the Hell Panther. "Kill her," she ordered.  
  
The Hell Panther lounged at the Starlight Demon. Dark hung her head. "I warned you,"  
  
The Starlight Demon's claws began to glow white. " GATE OF THE DOOMED!!!" A gate of light opened in front of the Demon. The Hell Panther roared as it fell through the portal. Clow fell through as well.  
  
"I will be back!" she cried as she disappeared. The gate then vanished, leaving not a trace of the two.  
  
Melynda just stared. "Wow, that was awsome. Wasn't it, Legolas? Legolas?" Melynda looked around, an spotted the Celtic Guardian lying on the ground. "LEGOLAS!!!"  
  
Melynda ran over to the fallen elf and kneeled down. "Legolas, please, be alright,"  
  
The small elf slowly opened his eyes. Melynda smiled slightly. Legolas grinned. "I really messed up,"  
  
Melynda's eyes were tearing up. She picked him up and hugged him. "I'm just happy that you're okay,"  
  
"I won't be okay for long if you keep squezing me," Legolas gagged.  
  
Dark and her Gilfar Demon watched from afar. "Looks like they can take care of themselves from here," she said, and walked away.  
  
"Melynda!!!" someone shouted.  
  
Melynda looked over her shoulder, Seto, Yugi, and the others were running twards her. "Looks like I have some more explaining to do," she said to her Celtic Guardian, who was trying to stand.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
James and Angel waited outside for their friends to return. They both let out a sigh of relief when they saw the two emerge from the smoke, carrying the unconcious Dante. DD propped him up against the trunk of a tree and then turned to Michaela. "Thank you, I couldn't have done it without you,"  
  
"No, prob," Michaela said with a smile.  
  
"Well, well, look what I found," a voice laughed.  
  
The four looked around franticly. "What the," James said.  
  
"Up there," said Michaela, pointing up into the tree.  
  
Everyone looked up, and in one of the branches sat a stange form. It looked like a three-headed, wooden puppet. "Two tamers and three magicians, this is my lucky day," it laughed.  
  
"This is just great," DD groaned.  
  
The Illusionist Faceless Mage laughed.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Note: I am so tired after writing this chap. I think this is the best chap so far. *waves flags*Renzie got kidnapped! And poor Dally got shot. Wait till you read the next chapter in the four part.  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Black Magik Dragon: Part 2, The White Wolf.  
  
Pole: Okay poeple I'm taking a small pole.  
  
Who is your favorite Spirit duel monster?  
  
Hell Panther  
  
Chaos Mage Sabre  
  
Aero Guardian Phoenix  
  
Starlight Demon  
  
Review  
  
no flames 


End file.
